Nevada
Agent Nevada, or Nev, is an accomplished hacker. She enjoys spending her time sticking her nose in her fellow agents' personnel files... purely for reference, of course. Personality Nev is typically happy. She likes to have fun and spend time with her fellow agents. She often gets conversations rolling among her wave with some help from Kent, West or her roommate, Connie. Life isn't all fun and games as the Project's foremost hacker though. Nevada wishes she was a better fighter like Jersey or Rado, or had more skills with guns like West. Nev also has a hard time coming to grips with challenges she can't overcome. Nevada usually encourages the others to talk about their past, despite how much she already knows about each and every one of them. She also knows how classified that information is, but has always been one for breaking the rules for the sake of furthering her understanding of things. A couple of years ago, Nev got into a little trouble with the law. Having nothing better to interest herself with, she took it upon herself to hack into the ONI main database. The challenge was worth it when she unearthed something called Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM. She spent hours reading the reports of super soldiers called SPARTANs. And even longer in the courtroom after being traced to the security breach. Eventually, the charges were dropped as the SPARTAN project went public. Born on Mars, Nevada knew from an early age she wanted to sign up to fight the Insurrection and Covenant threats. Rather than enrol in the Army as expected by her parents, she joined the Navy and became a navigator. Her younger brother followed in her footsteps, managing to keep his record spotless after watching his sister's many court meetings. Nev undergoes a drastic personality change after joining the Crimson Sun in Chapter 75: Good Luck, Ladies and Gents. Though she remains loyal to Freelancer, many agents lose faith in her, setting Nevada on a steep learning curve. She becomes colder with a quicker temper, a jaded outlook on many of her former friends and she begins losing herself in the desire to break Ark down the way other agents did to her. Relationships General Nevada's peppy arrogance may rub some the wrong way, but those who do trust her will often put everything on the line to defend her. In return, Nev might not immediately reveal her loyalties, but she doesn't often feel she needs the reaffirmation of others to do what she can to help them. She just needs their help when stuck in an impossible situation. Connecticut Nev likes her roommate and is pleased they have a specialization in common. Their friendship is somewhat strained, especially after Chapter 92. Jersey For all the other woman's roughness, Nev originally up to her. She was everything Nevada wished she could be: tough, accomplished at hand to hand and able to shoot almost anything. Later in Phase Two, Nevada begins to suspect Jersey isn't really interested in being friends. While Jersey trained Nev in combat, Nev went along with the practices so she could better defend herself and work off pent-up anger. Colorado While 'Rado has vowed to kill Nevada, the latter only has a burning desire to step on the former's face repeatedly. These two simply don't like each other and it may take a miracle for them to get along again. Indiana Nev initially likes Indi. As time goes on, she starts to wonder why the Director has taken on such a liability. It seems to Nevada as though the other woman needs to be the most pitiable soul in the room. Arizona While they haven't had much time together, Arizona is one of the few Freelancers who doesn't seem to particularly care about what Nev did with the Crimson Sun. He's content to not be in the forefront of the action, doesn't seem bothered by his position on the board, and just generally seems happy to kill people with his massive gun when the situation calls for it. These traits, along with his easygoing attitude, interest Nev. She frequently finds herself unusually tongue-tied around him, often saying things that come out as double entendres. West The upbeat woman rarely fails to bring cheer to Nevada's day, even when it feels like the galaxy is set against her. Utah When the big man broke his datapad, Nev was there to doctor it. When Nev was having a very bad day in Chapter 31: Not Good Enough, Utah sparked a brainwave and provided some much-needed comic relief. They didn't spend a lot of time together, but Nev counted him among her close friends because there was no way not to like the guy. Skills and Abilities Cyberwarfare If you don't start filling in the conversation with something more interesting, Nev won't hesitate to regale you with how she cracked into one mainframe or another. Maybe the worst part of her bragging is that it is all true. She is very proud of her accomplishments in breaking into an assortment of computer systems for an assortment of reasons. She once hacked her school's network and adjusted her brother's marks to ensure he passed some of his worst subjects. Themes Things Going Wrong Nev's track record thus far has not been good. As of Round Six of Phase Two she: * Was arrested for hacking ONI * Failed to hack the Mastery Cube with Georgia's and Connecticut's help * Played her defection a little too well and now few agents trust her * Used Ark's contingency codes to open the Mastery Cube, rebooting FILSS, the Mother of Invention's systems and releasing Penn * Spent the round-robin tournament flailing around or hiding behind Maine Changing Since her introduction in Betrayal, her opinion of almost everyone and everything has undergone second and even third thoughts. Her motives in the Project have gone from pleasing the Director with her computer skills to proving she is as good as anyone else. Her allegiances have changed from Project Freelancer to, briefly, Crimson Sun to herself to a select few Freelancers. Trivia * Her author TunelessLyric named her after the "On Your Knees" (RvB Season 9 soundtrack) lyric "You can screw Nevada" because this line is from the chorus and because it fit with the theme of things rarely working out for the character. * If Tuneless could change one thing about Nevada, she would have given her more combat capability. * Nev is the first character to defect Project Freelancer (Chapter 75) and return, even if the defection is only a front for her mission to hack the Mastery Cube. * Nevada is afraid of being lost in space. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Hacker